


Winx Club Ancientix new year special

by knight7272



Series: Winx club Ancientix holiday specials [3]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: New years a time to look back on the year and that is what the Winx and Bloom and Selina will do





	Winx Club Ancientix new year special

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Winx club  
> this is set During Bloom and Selina's honeymoon that occurs in Ancientix chapter 24

 

 

December 31st

in Los Angles California at the Venice on the beach hotel

as Bloom and Selina sit at their table on their hotel balcony in their dressing gowns

with a bowl of 4 cereal with apple slices, Banana slices and Grapes and a glass of orange juice as Selina sips her orange juice

"it feels so good to be stateside again after being abroad for 9 days" Selina says sipping her drink

"well enjoy it while you can since we're only stateside for 4 days" Bloom says

"so where are we going after that?" Selina asks

Bloom whispers where they are going to Selina

"oh I can't wait" Selina says in glee

after having breakfast and getting changed into their beachwear and the pair transform into their fairy forms and fly off from the balcony

as Bloom and Selina in their fairy form hover near the Hollywood sign and Bloom snaps a picture of the pair in front of the Hollywood sign

"so where to next?" Selina asks

"the Griffith observatory" Bloom says

* * *

at the Griffith observatory

as Bloom and Selina look at the view of Los Angeles

"so let me get this right after Flora used her Sirenix wish to make the people respect nature which meant Global warming stopped but what about the damage that has already been done to the atmosphere already" Selina says

"Hmm a bit of Fairy magic would fix the problem" Bloom says

"Don't you think it's odd that in Singapore we met Diana and Chillion and then in Tokyo Cloudiana" Selina says lowering her sunglasses

"I'm surprised you pixies haven't asked how you haven't asked how they knew where you were going to be" says a voice behind the pair

"Headmistress Griffin what are you doing here?" Bloom asks as she turns around and raising her sunglasses

"I'm on a holiday and came to visit the observatory" Griffin says

"I find that hard to believe since that is the same thing that Cloudiana, Diana and Chillion said when we met them in Singapore and Tokyo" Bloom says giving Griffin a skeptical look

as Selina looks through her binoculars when she spots the same figure from Paris, Tokyo and Hawaii

"you must be kidding me" Selina groans

"what" Bloom says as Selina hands her the Binoculars and Bloom looks through them and the same figure is standing there

"how is she here?" Bloom asks lowering the binoculars

"looks like she followed us here again" Selina jokes as she looks back and the figure is gone

"what are you talking about?" Griffin asks not having a clue what Bloom and Selina are talking about

"something that looks like Stella has following us since we encountered it in Paris and we managed to lose it when we detoured to Athens and Singapore but the thing reappeared in Tokyo and then in Hawaii and now here in LA" Bloom explains

"want to get some lunch?" Bloom says asking Selina and Griffin

"sure" Selina and Griffin say

after having some lunch with headmistress Griffin

* * *

Jump into the Fun plays on the beach speaker system

as Bloom and Selina walk along the beach wearing their beachwear and they see a guy surfing a Wave and they both try surfing but both fall off and the pair find a spot and start to sunbathe

"so it feels that the year has gone by so fast" says Selina raising her sunglasses

" i know right" Bloom jokes while raising her sunglasses

as the pair sunbathe Bloom turns to face Selina

"Did you know that in Hawaii it is illegal to place coins in someone's ear" says Bloom

"Wait you're kidding right" says Bloom

the Winx seems to break Earth laws without knowing it" says Bloom

"how many" says Selina

"Too many to count" says Bloom

"really" Selina says slightly stunned

"yeah" Bloom says

"in Californa it is Illegal to detonate a nuclear device in city limits" says Selina

"Wait you're joking right" says Bloom

"No that is a real law" says Selina

"so that means you can't have an anger outburst" says Selina

"I'll try" says Bloom

"Hey let's go surfing" Selina says with a sly grin

Bloom and Selina grab 2 surfboards and lay on them and doggie paddle out to the next wave and stand up but Selina loses her balance but jumps onto Bloom’s Surfboard and as they ride the wave until they both wipeout and the tide bring the pair back onto the beach

“well that was a thing” Bloom says

* * *

that Evening

as Bloom and Selina walk down the street

Bloom walks with her orange hair down and is wearing an Pink/light blue open-back strapless dress with small diamonds embedded in it and an orange diamond snake embedded on the front; her green snake tattoo showing on her back. She has an interlocking Snake and Dragon necklace around her neck, and Selina's arm wrapped around her own. Selina also with her green hair down, is wearing a green open-back strapless dress with a green diamond patterned Dragon embedded in it ,with the Domino royal seal pendent around her neck and with her orange dragon tattoo showing on her back. Selina's small orange Diamond earrings sway as she walks; her orange heels tap with every step. To accent herself, she wears black eye shadow and Black lipstick on her lips and the pair walks into the restaurant and they sit at a table booth

"So what are we going to have?" asks Selina looking at a menu

"A macaroni cheese, Ham with mushroom and tomatoes pizza" says Bloom

"and what you have?" asks Bloom

"I think I'll have a Ham with a cheese and Tomato sauce and mushroom pizza" says Selina

then the waiter comes over

"What can I get you miss?" asks the waiter

I'll have a macaroni cheese, Ham with mushroom and tomatoes pizza" says Bloom

"and you miss?" asks the waiter

"I'll have a Ham with a cheese and Tomato sauce and mushroom pizza" says Selina

the waiter heads off with their orders and Bloom sees 2 figures who comes over and sit at their table

"Hey who are you and what are doing here?" asks Bloom

"well My name is Zero and this is..." Zero said but Bloom recognising the woman

"Natasha we've not seen you since Athens, how have you been, please sit down" Bloom said as she offers a seat at her table for the pair.

"I've been doing great actually" Natasha said as they sat down.

"Miss Faragonda sent us to tail the thing that's following you and your detour to Athens and Singapore caught the bad guys off-guard" says Zero

"really" says Bloom who then eats a slice of pizza

"So did Faragonda sent Diana, Chillion and Cloudiana and Griffin?" Bloom asked the pair.

"Who's Diana, Chillion, Cloudiana and Griffin?" Natasha asked having not heard of 3 of the 4 people

"Diana The major fairy of nature, Chillion the wizard of Ice, Cloudiana the fairy of Wind and Griffin is the headmistress of cloud tower" says Bloom as both she and Selina take a bite from their Pizza

"nope miss Faragonda only sent us to tail the thing tailing you 2" says Natasha.

"so I guess they were on Holiday" says Selina eating her pizza

"Be on your guard" says Natasha who along with Zero quickly depart

"well so honey what did you like about 2013?" Bloom asks sipping her drink

"well our wedding and then our wedding night" Selina says

"yeah that night was magical also the hen night was good too" Bloom replies

"i also liked how this country and Cuba finally started talking" Selina says

"Honey let's save politics for another day alright" Bloom says

"so best stop on our honeymoon route so far?" Selina asks as she eats her pizza

″umm so far has to be Paris″ Bloom says as she finishes her pizza.

"So if I know my timezones it's already 2015 across the pond" Bloom says

"so whose watching our home while we are away?" Selina asks

"well the Winx, Daphne, Pyronia, the specialists will be minding the house until we get back and Roxy is taking care of Elas and Lilly light while we are away and I believe my earth parents will also be helping out with keep my post until we get back" Bloom explains

the Pair tuck into their pizza

* * *

meanwhile at Bloom and Selina's home

the Winx minus Bloom and Selina, Roxy, are standing on the deck while Daphne, Pyronia are sitting on the swing chair each with a glass of orange juice and Mirta is sitting on the steps

"So what did you do over the year" says Pyronia

″well″ says Roxy

after recapping the events of the year

"hey Girls look at this magazine covering Paris Winter fashion week" says Stella

The Winx look at the January issue of dimension fashion magazine and on the cover is Bloom wearing orange openback strapless with a snake patterned dress kissing Selina wearing a green openback strapless with a dragon patterned dress with the headline

"Kissing on the catwalk" reads Stella

"what does it say?" Roxy asks

"late entries to the Paris winter fashion show Bloom head of the Winx band and a woman named Selina kissed in front of photographers and it is known the pair are married by what the designer of the dresses the couple wore told this magazine and they even gave her some special thread and in return she gave them the dresses as wedding presents" Stella continues

"so where do you think they are now?" Aisha asks

"I believe they are in LA right now" Tecna says

“so whose’s turn is it tomorrow to watch this place?” Musa asks

“I believe it is me and Brandon tomorrow” Stella says

“so how long will Bloom and Selina be on holiday for?” Elas asks from his stables

“about 3 weeks” Tecna says

“so what do you think they are up to” Roxy says looking at the night sky

back in LA

as Bloom and Selina walk back towards the hotel after having their evening meal with Selina resting her head on Bloom’s shoulder

"That was the best meal I've had" says Selina

“so no word on anymore big bad” Selina jokes

“yeah the latest threat to the magic dimension has gone quiet” Bloom says

“so lets get back to the hotel” Selina says

"Yeah and its 11:55" says Bloom

at the hotel in Los Angeles at 11:57

Bloom and Selina still in their eveningwear outfits are sitting on their hotel room balcony

Bloom goes over and gets 2 drinks of Hawaiian orange juice

as Bloom brings her and Selina's Drink as the pair Moonbathe and have their drinks

"So why not use your magic to bring the drinks" says Selina

"Sometimes you don't need magic to solve a problem" says Bloom

"Magic is everywhere since with magic you can make your body or make yourself stronger or other so. For instance the one of the Winx could pick up a rock and toss it over a lake with that logic" says Selina

Bloom summons from her magic and picks up her Boxing gloves

"But why do you use weapons that with all Magic you have so aren't they useless?" says Selina

"Useless no I'd say these Weapons have a purpose, the reason I use these Boxing gloves is because I don't want to over rely on my magic too much" says Bloom looking at her Boxing gloves

"but if Magic can solve everything doesn't that render the specialists useless?" says Selina

"Normally yes but there are some situations that they are very useful like the time me and the Winx rescued Domino with the Specialists and If Sky wasn't there We'd never have Succeeded" says Bloom

"now be honest" says Bloom  
"if you could use magic to solve all your problems and get what you wanted, would you really want that?" asks Bloom

"To be honest no I wouldn't want that kind of power" says Selina

"why" says Bloom looking at her wife and she sips her drink

"because with that power it would be so easy to abuse and you have seen me when I let power dictate me" says Selina

"Yeah I remember that fight since you did steal a piece of my magic and forfeited" Bloom says

“once I had what I needed I had no reason to continue the fight” Selina says putting down her and Bloom’s drink

Selina checks her watch

"It's 11:59" says Selina

"Have you been kissed at Midnight?" asked Bloom

"No" says Selina

"well" says Bloom

"5" says the crowd

"4" says Bloom

"3" says the Crowd

"2" says Bloom

"1" says Both Bloom and Selina

"Happy new year" says the crowd and Bloom and Selina and as the Fireworks go off Bloom pulls Selina for a kiss and they break and sit to watch the fireworks and snuggle together

"Happy new year my Snake Cherie" says Bloom

* * *

meanwhile at Bloom and Selina's Home in Gardenia

the Winx, Daphne, Roxy, Mirta and Pyronia are watching the fireworks on outdoor decking

"so what counts as a year on Zenith Tecna?" asks Roxy

"1 Time cycle" says Tecna

"Stella what counts as a year on Solaria?" asks Roxy

"1 Solar year" says Stella

"Aisha what counts as a year on Andros?" asks Roxy

"1 Lunar year" says Aisha

"Musa what counts as a year on Melody?" asks Roxy

"1 harmonic year" says Musa

"Flora what counts as a year on Lynphea?" asks Roxy

"1 Floral year" says Flora

"Well Happy New year Winx" says Roxy handing smoothies to each of the girls, Daphne, Mirta and Pyronia

 

**Author's Note:**

> so Happy 2018 and goodbye 2017 gets confusing sometimes  
> please read and review


End file.
